<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>From Monk-e to Man by Inky_moro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455563">From Monk-e to Man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro'>Inky_moro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anno Uno Scribere [93]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Unus Annus - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anno Uno Scribere, Based On: Our perfect (and last) valentine's day, Feb 14, Memento mori, Unus Annus, a messy ramble about the processes of evolution</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:49:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>From Man to Ketchup</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anno Uno Scribere [93]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>From Monk-e to Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Evolution:<br/>a. any process of formation or growth; development<br/>b. a product of such development; something evolved <br/>c. change in the gene pool from population to population from generation to generation by such processes as mutation, natural selection, and genetic drift.<br/>d. a process or gradual, peaceful, progressive change or development, as in social or economic structure or institutions<br/>e. a motion incomplete in itself, but combining with coordinated motions to produce a single action, as in a machine</p><p>There are five different aspects of evolution. (For reference, see the ‘Five Fingers of Evolution’ TED Ed video)</p><p>One you may have heard about is natural selection. Where only those who are fit for the environment survive to pass on their genes. If certain traits give a creature better access to food then it’s compatriots, then that creature is more likely to survive to pass on its genes. <br/>     Natural selection itself is broken into 4-5 parts VIST/VISTA which stands for: Variation, Inheritance, Selection, Time, and Adaptation.</p><p>Another way that evolution can occur is if the population shrinks. If some of the population dies, then the genes of those that died are no longer in the gene pool. If one organism had a helpful mutation, and some of the other organisms died in a blizzard or tornado or some other natural disaster, then that helpful trait would now be dispersed more widely among the population then it would have been if the natural disaster had not occurred.</p><p>The third important factor of evolution is what creatures mate with one another. If a creature can’t procure a mate, then it’s gene’s aren’t going to be passed on, and it’s bloodline will die with that creature. There are some very complex mating rituals in different animal societies ranging from finding the perfect pebble for penguins to several bird species performing elaborate dances to woo their mate.</p><p>The fourth process of evolution is movement. If organisms immigrate or emigrate then it causes a change in the gene pool. Immigrant organisms introduce new genes, and emigrant organisms take their genes somewhere else.</p><p>And of course, mutations play a role in evolution.<br/>You can think of Mutations as an error, or just one of nature’s many little experiments. It introduces something new into the gene pool, which could be helpful, harmful, or not really have an effect.</p><p>One of nature’s little experiments was to create creatures with denser brains, and more capacity for analyzing and understanding the world around them. This, combined with several other helpful traits the creatures had created the first real ancestor of humanity. (this is just a theory, btw)</p><p>I guess that another one of nature’s experiments will be turning the human into a bottle of ketchup with the brain of Benjamin Franklin. </p><p>Or perhaps it will be a stupid human experiment, who knows?</p><p> </p><p>-Also Including this gem from my notes, since it’s valentine’s day-</p><p>love means a lot of things to a lot of people</p><p>yeah but to you</p><p>I think love is a promise, you know?</p><p>Love is an understanding between two people</p><p>love is a commitment to someone</p><p>that’s beautiful</p><p>i think love is <br/>trust<br/>trusting the other person with yourself, you know?<br/>because at a certain point you’re not just you anymore <br/>another part of that person is a part of you</p><p>all humans, you know, we’re a part of each other</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>